


First time Alec tops

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Каким-то образом Алек оказывается на спине, Магнус сидит на нем верхом, его ладони удерживают Алека за подбородок, пока язык исследует его рот. Такой медленный, ленивый, неторопливый поцелуй. Поцелуй, который словно говорит“это единственное место, где мне хотелось бы оказаться прямо сейчас”, и“я хочу исследовать каждый сантиметр твоего тела”, и”я люблю тебя”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First time Alec tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799771) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Действие происходит сразу после ["The first time" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6560881)

Первый раз, когда Алек трахает Магнуса, на самом деле, их второй раз вместе.  
  
Алек просыпается незадолго до рассвета после их первой ночи, после того как Магнус пошатнул его мир. Он всегда был ранней пташкой – навык, привитый тренировками с раннего детства, – но это вовсе не значит, что ему _нравится_ вставать ни свет ни заря.  
  
Он моргает в надежде стряхнуть остатки сна, который упорно цепляется за его ресницы, уговаривая вернуться обратно под его покров. Он видит, как постепенно светлеет ночное небо, и пробуждающиеся лучи солнца наполняют комнату мягкими тенями. Во сне они сместились так, что теперь Магнус прислоняется к спине Алека, одной рукой прижимая его к себе за талию. Магнус теплый, очень теплый. Алек издает счастливый и довольный вздох. Он ощущает тянущую боль во всем теле, когда немного сдвигается, чтобы восстановить кровоток в онемевших конечностях. Но это хорошая, приятная боль, которая будет напоминать ему о Магнусе весь последующий день.  
  
Алек узнает точно, когда Магнус просыпается, по тому, как тот целует его в шею рядом с руной уклонения. Они ничего не говорят, и Алек оборачивается назад. Оказавшись друг к другу лицом, они лениво целуются. Пальцы Алека зарываются в волосы Магнуса, ладони мага покоятся на его обнаженной спине. Алек пока не хочет вставать, и он благодарен магии за то, что она помогает им избавиться от утреннего запаха изо рта.  
  
Каким-то образом Алек оказывается на спине, Магнус сидит на нем верхом, его ладони удерживают Алека за подбородок, пока язык исследует его рот. Такой медленный, ленивый, неторопливый поцелуй. Поцелуй, который словно говорит _“это единственное место, где мне хотелось бы оказаться прямо сейчас”_ , и _“я хочу исследовать каждый сантиметр твоего тела”_ , и _”я люблю тебя”_.  
  
Магнус разрывает поцелуй раньше, чем Алек успевает им насладиться, так что охотник пытается вновь поймать его губы своими. Магнус на это лишь смеется, склоняется для еще одного короткого чмока, а затем выпрямляется. Алек остро осознает тот факт, что они голые и что его постепенно твердеющий член упирается Магнусу в задницу. Простыни собрались вокруг них, прикрывая ту малую толику скромности, что еще осталась у Магнуса, хотя Алек подозревает, что они не задержатся там надолго.  
  
\- Скажи, что ты хочешь этого, Александр, - шепчет Магнус, двигая бедрами, дразнит, прижимаясь к его стремительно растущей твердости. Алек проводит ладонями по его бедрам, ощущая теплую, гладкую кожу под легким пухом волос.  
  
\- И ты еще спрашиваешь? – Алек улыбается спокойно и расслабленно, но в глазах тень нервозности, особый вид застенчивости, ведь все это до сих пор ново для него. Магнус клянется, что сотрет эту неуверенность из его взгляда, покажет и научит, как любить и быть любимым. Станет свидетелем пробуждения восхитительного, чувственного создания, которое таится внутри, ожидая нужного человека, чтобы выманить его из укрытия.  
  
\- Всегда, - отвечает Магнус, абсолютно точно зная, что никогда не сделает с Алеком то, на что тот не даст однозначного согласия.  
  
\- Да, - произносит Алек, слегка запыхавшийся, немного нерешительный и по уши влюбленный. – Я хочу этого, - он сглатывает. – Хочу тебя.  
  
\- Дорогой, - Магнус смеется, тут же щелкая пальцами, чтобы призвать все необходимое, будучи слишком ленивым, или же отвлеченным на другие мысли (а скорее всего и то, и другое), чтобы дотянуться до ночного столика, - я был твой уже со слов _“отличная работа”_.*  
  
Следующие несколько минут наполнены тихими вздохами и томными касаниями. Пока Магнус растягивает себя, заведя руку за спину, Алек ни на секунду не отводит от него глаз. Его взгляд голодный и ошалевший, руки с признательностью оглаживают бедра и талию Магнуса и, наконец, добираются до члена, начиная неспешно его ласкать. Магнус стонет, приоткрывая рот от двойного удовольствия, и Алек приподнимается, чтобы прильнуть к его губам своими. Они так и целуются – мокро, медленно, с открытыми ртами. Алек тянется за спину Магнуса, чтобы коснуться того места, где пальцы мага проникают в собственное тело, и тот замирает, заинтригованный и преисполненный любопытства. Алек целует изгиб его шеи, когда один из его пальцев проскальзывает внутрь, присоединяясь к пальцам Магнуса, ощущая, какой он там горячий, скользкий, растянутый.  
  
Для Магнуса это становится последней каплей, он не в силах больше ждать. Алек не успевает толком понять, что происходит, как снова оказывается на спине, пальцы впиваются в ягодицы Магнуса, а маг тем временем раскатывает по его члену презерватив. Магнус заглядывает Алеку в глаза, на мгновение обнажая свою метку мага, Алек рвано кивает, и Магнус начинает насаживаться на член, придерживая и направляя его рукой.  
  
Медленное, размеренное движение. Магнус давно не был снизу, и все же не чувствует боли, лишь растяжение и легкое жжение от проникновения, но для него это пустяк. Он не может оторвать глаз от Алека, не может перестать смотреть на выражение абсолютного восторга, написанное на его лице, на то, как он открывает рот, пока Магнус принимает его в себя. Опустившись до конца, позволив Алеку проникнуть так глубоко, как это возможно, Магнус бережно проводит пальцами по руне выносливости, проступающей на правом боку Алека, сразу под ребрами.  
  
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Магнус, ощущая, как дрожит под ним любовник, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. Он наклоняется вперед, практически касаясь грудью груди Алека, и из-за изменившегося угла проникновения из горла охотника вырывается стон. Алек кладет ладони Магнусу на поясницу и, растопырив пальцы, крепко прижимает его к себе.  
  
\- Да… - шепчет он, наконец, открывая глаза, и смотрит на Магнуса. – Ты такой…  
  
Потрясающий. Горячий. Тесный. Слова застревают у него в горле. А затем Магнус начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, позволяя себе привыкнуть к толчкам, к ощущению наполненности. Он смакует момент – для него это далеко не впервые, но для Алека это еще один _первый_ раз, еще одна вещь, которую Магнус может ему подарить.  
  
И Алек столь искренен в своем удовольствии, все его чувства как на ладони, их так легко прочесть. Магнус думает, что Алек, вероятно, ужасный лгун, раз так открыто выражает свои эмоции. Он снова его целует, и Алек стонет ему в рот. Поцелуй выходит чуть грубым и неуклюжим, но, несмотря на это, Алек не отпускает его, не дает ему отстраниться, нуждаясь в близости их тел.  
  
Сначала Алека устраивает, что Магнус берет на себя ведущую роль, но затем он приподнимается и тянется к Магнусу губами, и маг не в силах ему отказать. Одновременно с этим Алек толкается бедрами, поначалу непроизвольно, но Магнус охает и просит сделать так еще раз. И он делает.  
  
Они увеличивают темп, не настолько, чтобы он стал быстрым и жестким, но их движения уже не такие медленные и ленивые как прежде. Магнус подмахивает бедрами, Алек толкается ему навстречу, им требуется время, чтобы подстроиться, но когда им удается найти единый ритм, оно стоит того. Магнус чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника пробегают электрические разряды, глубоко внутри собирается огонь, он понимает, что уже на грани. Алек выглядит не лучше, похоже, его совсем унесло – зрачки расширены от удовольствия, каждое движение наполнено отчаянным желанием и стремлением поймать ускользающий оргазм.  
  
\- Я знаю, ты уже близок, любимый, потерпи еще немного ради меня, - задыхаясь, произносит Магнус и тут же дергается – член Алека в очередной раз попадает ему по простате. Его ноги дрожат от напряжения, но руки Алека на бедрах помогают ему двигаться. Обхватив ладонью собственный член, он трахает свой скользкий кулак, не прекращая насаживаться на член Алека. И содрогается всем телом, ощущая подступающий оргазм.  
\- Так приятно чувствовать тебя внутри.  
  
С губ Алека срывается отчаянный, голодный вой, пальцы впиваются в бедра Магнуса, добавляя синяков к тем, что он оставил на его плечах прошлой ночью. Магнус сбавляет темп, медленно двигает бедрами, ощущая, как головка члена проезжает по бугорку простаты – один раз, второй, третий – а затем его накрывает. Из горла вырывается громкий стон, когда он кончает, заливая семенем крепкий пресс на животе Алека. Сжимается вокруг члена, что до сих пор остается внутри. Давление на грани боли, Алек больше не в силах сдерживаться, его затягивает в его собственный оргазм, бедра дергаются вверх в попытке проникнуть еще глубже, заставляя Магнуса взвизгнуть от усилившегося ощущения.  
  
К тому моменту, как они заканчивают приводить себя в порядок, солнце за окном уже высоко и заливает комнату светом, они снова лежат в кровати, Магнус распластался на Алеке, словно огромный кот. Алек, дразня, гладит его пальцами по спине и шее, и он готов поклясться, что если бы Магнус умел мурчать, именно этим он бы сейчас и занимался.  
  
Алек опускает взгляд на Магнуса, голова мага покоится на его груди, ухо плотно прижато к грудной клетке, будто вслушиваясь в стук сердца охотника. Магнус выглядит уставшим, но абсолютно удовлетворенным, его лицо расслаблено, пальцы водят по рунам на коже Алека. Он выглядит моложе и уязвимее без своего привычного макияжа и манер, без них он словно более обнажен, чем без одежды. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, и благодарить за это Алеку следует собственные руки.  
  
Он красивый.  
  
Сердце Алека пропускает удар, и он надеется, что маг этого не слышит. Он удивлен, что кто-то настолько великолепный и сногсшибательный как Магнус может быть заинтересован в ком-то настолько обыкновенном и застенчивом как он. Ан вот они, лежат в одной постели. Ему позволили иметь все это, позволили быть с _ним_. Алек понятия не имеет, что он такого сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить подобное счастье, и не собирается впредь задаваться этим вопросом.  
  
Может быть, это эгоистично – вот так удерживать Магнуса, отбирать его у других людей, которые, возможно, заслуживают его гораздо больше, пусть Алек и не может себе представить, чтобы _хоть кто-то_ был достоин любви Магнуса, в том числе и он сам. Но по какой-то непостижимой причине Магнус выбрал именно _его_. Каждый раз, когда жизнь дарит ему что-то хорошее, Алеку приходится отказываться от этого снова и снова и снова, но в этот раз… в этот раз он хочет оставить его себе, оставить _Магнуса_ себе. Он хочет сохранить это оглушительное чувство взаимной любви и желания.  
  
Погружаясь все глубже и глубже в свои мысли, Алек забывает про неторопливые поглаживания. Магнус тут же поворачивается, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, и наталкивается на внимательный взгляд, как будто Алек впервые в жизни заметил его.  
  
\- Александр? – спрашивает Магнус, хмурясь. – Что-то не так?  
  
И словно срабатывает спусковой крючок – взгляд Алека с удивленного и немного испуганного меняется на теплый и нежный, в нем сияет любовь, заставляя Магнуса чувствовать себя центром вселенной Алека.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Алек и проводит большим пальцем по нахмуренным бровям Магнуса, разглаживая их. – Все отлично.

**Author's Note:**

> *первые слова Алека, сказанные Магнусу (в 4 серии 1 сезона дело было).


End file.
